roses
by purplerainrose
Summary: The Lock Harts moved to rainy town of Forks, they have the famous Cullens as their neighbors. Why are the Cullens so secretive,and who knew that you could have extraordinary powers as the Lock Harts.
1. Chapter 1

Roses

Summary: _Melaney and her sisters knew that Forks would be bored, but when she meets the Cullens things could change._

Chapter One

Melaney Pov

Moving to Forks was a not so bright idea, bright mother thought it was smart to move from Australia to a quiet rainy town Forks. At least I'm not the only one moving my two sisters are moving too. Just the problem was that we aren't your average teens. Aurora had brown hair with blond highlight tips and blue eyes; Harmony had dark brown hair with green eyes, and I Melaney had black hair and violet eyes. Aurora could read minds, manipulate emotions, heal and teleport, Harmony could phrase through things, read minds and see the future and the past, I can move things with my mind, read minds, and control elements. We arrive at the house at twilight; it was pretty nice three story house. I got out of the Bentley Gt my sisters followed I took some luggage. I took my suitcases up to my room and flopped down on the comfy bed. I leaned on the pillows for support as I drifted off into sleep. I woke up to my alarm clock I had set, I shut off my alarm clock and I got out of bed. I walked into my closet I put on gray ruffled tunic top with orange flowers in it, black faded jeans, gray converse, a necklace with a key, heart, and a symbol, diamond studs, and my gray messenger bag. I came down stairs into the kitchen. Aurora outfit was a blue lace cami, cuffed denim cropped jeans, black rose ring, a light blue heart necklace, light blue and dark blue converse, and her light blue backpack. Harmony's outfit was blue cropped jacket, blue earrings, blue headband, light blue neck tee, a blue long ruffle skirt, topaz ring, blue bangles, knee high blue boots, and a messenger bag._**(AN: Check out their outfits on my profile.)**_ "You guys look wonderful." gasped Harmony

"Are you ready to go?" I asked

"Mom said she had a surprised for us in the garage." said Aurora I grabbed a piece of toast on the way and walked with my sisters to the garage. When we opened the door there was three cars, a red Alfa Romeo Gt Spider, blue SSC Ultimate Aero Twin Turbo, and a black Viper SRT 1o. We all gasped, mom ran over to us and hugged us "Surprised girls." Mom said her Australian accent braking in

"Thanks Mom" we all said Mom looked on her watch on her wrist and gasped "girls you better pick one, quick before you're late." She said we grabbed the keys to the Alfa Romeo. Harmony got in the back, Aurora in the passenger seat and I drive. I turned the ignition and the car came to life, Harmony guided us to the school for she had seen it in her dream. I speeded as we entered the parking lot we spotted a spot near a Silver Volvo. As we parked our car next to the Silver Volvo, all three of us got out of the car. We pasted five pale kids who were next to the car. They kept glancing at us, I didn't like it they had a bad vibe to them. I looked at them for a millisecond and turned my face, there was a short black headed girl that had pixie featured, a guy that scared the hell out of me he looked like a beast, a blond head who looked like he was in pain, another blond who looked like she should be a model instead of in school, and a bronze haired who had golden eyes like the rest of them. He kept looking at, I was getting irritated. I pushed the entrance door opened to the main office and there was a red headed sitting at the desk typing. She stopped typing when she noticed us, "Well how may I help you?" she sweetly said "We are Harmony, Aurora, and Melaney Lockhart." I spoke she nodded and dug through a pile of paper, she pulled out nine sheets of paper and gave us each three sheets. "You'll have to get the third sheet sign by all the teachers and give it back at the end of the school day." We nodded and we walked out of the office. I took out my schedule and I compared with my sisters. Harmony and I had French, History, and Trig, Aurora and I had English, Biology, and we all had gym and study hall together. I had French first so me and Harmony walked to the French classroom. The teacher was sitting at her desk; she looked up when we entered the room.

"You must be Melaney and Harmony Lockhart." she said smiling we nodded "Well I'm Madame Lulu, and you may sit in the back at the table." She said pointing to the table in the back of the classroom. I walked to the table and set our bags down, kids started to fill into the classroom. The bronze headed boy and the short spiky headed girl from the parking, sat in front of us. "Hey look it's the pale freaks from the parking lot." Harmony whispered

"Harmony be nice, they might be good people."

"Yeah sure that's why his thoughts are pure you smell wonderful."

"Do you think there, you know."

"Well yeah, because his thoughts are "I need to hunt."

"They are, I knew it and didn't take mind reading to know."

"Well you should use you're powers more often." I nodded just then they both turned around in their seats. The girl smiled at me, and the boy just stared at me like I was a piece of meat. "Hi I'm Alice Cullen and this is my brother Edward Cullen." she said

"I'm Melaney and this Harmony Lockhart." I said smiling back then I heard

Harmony thoughts:_"he wants to suck your blood, ha, ha, ha, ha." _I nudged her in the side; she looked at me and smiled and winked her eyebrow. I shook my head and smiled. "You guys are from Australia right?" Alice asked we nodded

"Yes, I and my sisters live with my mom." I said then the bell rang and it was time for class, all our classes blurred by and it was time for lunch. Aurora waited for us in line already, waiting for us. I got a grapes and orange juice. We sat at a round table, we were all seated, when a group of kids. "Look at your boy toy sitting there staring at you like you're a piece of meat." Harmony joked Aurora laughed at it, and I almost choked on my grapes. I noticed Harmony had an evil smile forming on her face, "Let's mess with people emotions." She said "No, mom said to use our powers if it's emergency.' Aurora spoke out her Australian accent braking. "I don't why mom named you Harmony, you don't bring peace you bring violence." I said

"Her name should be Vendetta for destruction." Aurora joined in

"Well guest what can't change that." Harmony joyfully said she grabbed one of my grapes and she threw it up in the air but instead of coming down it hit the blond gorgeous Cullen girl in the forehand. She looked piss; she was now looking around viciously searching who threw the grape at her. Her eyes met our table the idiot of my sister decides to wave and smile. She started getting up from her chair and walking over her and Alice. When they did get they stared looking us over our outfits, "Would you like us to drop our pants next to know what kind of underwear suits us." Aurora sarcastically the blond rolled her eyes,

"Anyway do you know who threw this grape at me?" the blond asked holding up the grape in her pale fingers. Aurora and I shook our,

"Yeah I know who did it." Harmony said

"Well who?" asked the blond

"I did you got a problem with that." Harmony's mood change to serious, than the bell rang I grabbed Harmony and rush out the lunch room Aurora trailing behind. Harmony had a different class and Aurora and I biology. We had our slip sign and I had to sit next Edward and Aurora sat behind me. The whole class Edward sat at the end of the table, gripping it made a dent, and he kept holding his breath. _"Aurora he made an increase in the table." _I mentally said to my sister,

"_He's not an ordinary teen." _She replied back the bell ringed shortly afterand he was out the door in before I could get my books together, our last class was gym. We had our slips sign for good this time; the gym teacher let us sit out for the class. Luckily we slip out five minutes before class ended. We handed our slips to the sectary and walked out, the Cullens crew were still there, and I unlocked the car and waited for the others to climb into the car. I slipped into the driver's seat and plugged my iPod into the adapter. I shuffled it and the song **"Hot N Cold: Kate Perry, **I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and sped off. I came into my drive way and parked the car into the garage. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters**

Melaney Pov

I parked the car in the garage and grabbed my bag. I opened the door with Aurora and Harmony following. Mom was in the living room reading, I walked in and sat on the cream colored couch next to her. She set her book down and looked at us. "How as your day gals." she said

"It was great." I said taking off my gray converses and sat crossed legged on the couch beside my mom.

"Anyway girls I will be leaving on a business trip." she explained

"What!!!!" we all screamed

"It's only four weeks" Mom said

"Cool" Harmony jumping from her chair

"I leave in the morning tomorrow. I trust you guys since you're older." Mom said

"Did you know we had neighbors down the street, a little down that road." mom announced

"Oh yeah, what are their name?" ask Harmony

"Their names are the Cullens, the farther works at Forks general; the mom is house inertial designer." Mom was saying

"What their friggin freaks, their bloodsucking friggin freaks." Harmony yelled

"Harmony calmed down" Aurora said sending a calm wave over her

"Their kids are such freaks, there's one a blond girl named Rosalie who so stuck up I mean I seen her past pretty brutal but "what a bitch". Then we found Mel's blood sings to one named Edward freak Cullen" Harmony was explaining

"Looks like you guys had not so much as a good first day." Mom said laughing

"But in the future please watch what you say about people" Mom warned us we all nodded I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs in my room. My room was very spacious, painted my favorite color and that was purple the walls and the borders. My bed had a silver post and there were black and purple silk sheets and pillows. I dropped my bag on my bed and crossed the room to my computer. I turned it on and typed in my email I had 1 new mail. I opened it

_**Dear Melaney **_  
_**Guess who got their new car it rides so smooth, and everyone misses you. **_

_**Your best friend**_

_**Mandy**_

I pressed the reply button

_**Dear Mandy,**_

_**I miss you two it's so boring here I miss Australia**_

_**Best friend **_

_**Mel**_

I press the send button and turned off my computer, there was no homework so there was nothing to do.I heard a knock on my door "Come in" I replied to the knock. Harmony came in with a really happy look on her face. She sat on the window seat, "Would you like to explore the town of Forks with me and Aurora?" she asked smiled from ear to ear

"Sure there's nothing else to do." I said shrugging

"Okay" she bounced out of my room I grabbed my bag and walk down the staircase with Harmony. Aurora was already waiting downstairs; I walked into the living and grabbed my converses. I slipped them on and walked out the door with my sisters. We walked past the dirt road where the Cullens lived and farther down it. We walked past townhouses and small business stores, we past a diner. I heard Harmony's stomach growl loudly, I turned around

"Let go to the diner." I suggested walking toward the dinner.

"Food sounds great" Harmony said half running and walking I opened the door for my sisters. We found a booth by the window I got the window seat, the diner smelled of grilled meat, spices, and many more smells. We looked at the menus on there was nothing that good but I was hungry. The waitress with a bad hair dye job came to our table.  
"Ready to order?" she asked Harmony ordered a nachos and a Pepsi, Aurora order steak and a coke, and I ordered a salad with water. She wrote that all down and walked away.

"So what do you think about this boring town?" I asked

"It's so small and wet and dreadful." Harmony answered I nodded in agreement

"I don't know maybe things can change." Aurora objected

"Maybe, maybe not." I said this time waiter came back with our food. I took a bite of my food,

"So what do you think about Vampires as neighbors." I said

"I think that we are at a risk, if other vampires come across their paths. What happen if they're not vegetarians" Harmony said popping a chip in her mouth

"I agree because what happen if that group in Italy comes here, I mean come on we've seen what they do." Aurora said

"Let's just watch out for whatever happens in the future." I added finishing my salad and gulping down the rest of my water. It was getting dark when we finished as the dinner, Harmony wanted to have dessert but we protested that it was getting late and that mom would be worried. The waitress came back with our bill; we all split the bill and put a tip of $15 dollars. It was getting darker when we actually left the dinner. There was barely any light to lead the way back without bumping into things. This was not going to be easy for us without using our powers.

"This is getting us nowhere." Harmony grumbled walking very slowly

"Well what do you want us to do?" I asked irritated

"I want either one of you to use your powers so we can get home faster." I looked over in Aurora's direction she kept quiet through our bickering

"Well Aurora what do you think?"

"I say we use my powers to teleport back home." I nodded we walked into the nearest alley and joined into a circle. Harmony and I grabbed Aurora's hands. Her eyes glowed until the dark alley was replaced with the front of the house; it looked like our mother had gone to sleep mostly all the lights were turned off. We walked up the cobbled stone path way, Aurora walked up to the door and twisted the door knob. But it wouldn't open, I let an agitated sigh

"Now what are we going to do" Harmony whined

"Harmony why don't you phrase through the door and opened for us." Aurora said speaking

"Great thinking sis." Harmony said cheerfully she walked right up to the door and closed her eyes she walked right through the door. She opened the door from the inside and let us in; I walked up the stairs to my room and threw my coat on the chest in front of my bed. I looked at my alarmed clock that lay on the table next to the bed it was already 10:35. I kicked off my shoes and walked to the bathroom that was extended off from my room. I ran the hot and water before I jumped in myself, the water was so relaxing.

I washed my hair with citrus fruit shampoo and conditioner, after I gave my hair a good rising I put on my pj's _**(Check out her pj's on my profile). **_I toke off my slippers and gladly slipped into my comfy bed, I let sleep wash over me. I was running in a deep dark forest, something was chasing me; it was a white blur until I was in a clearing were there was no light just the damp foggy sky. The white blur stop right in front of me, his skin was pale and he had a very angelic face. But I knew that face somewhere

"Edward" I said he stopped and was now in front of me. He looked so different and his eyes weren't golden they were pitch black as the night. He leaned over to the side of my neck and I could feel his cool breath on my neck. Then I felt a sudden prick and I felt like was on fire and I let piercing screaming. I jolted up what I saw was just my dark room. I threw the silk sheets off me and turned on my lamp. I never knew my window was opened when I went to sleep; I hopped out of the bed and shut the window down so the chilly spring breeze couldn't blow in here anymore. I lay in my bed and I was not going back to sleep it was time for me to get up anyway. I turned off my alarm clock and when into my closet to find something to wear. I decided I would wear a green cami, black legging, with some green earrings, my favorite bronze rose ring, black pendant necklace and black flats.**(Check out my profile for their outfits in chapter 2)** I went into the bathroom to fix my hair my black locks were already curled so I just put on a black headband I applied a small amount of lipstick. By the time I was done the doorbell rang, I slid down the staircase railing and land swiftly on my feet. I opened the door to a women who looked to be twenty five, she had shoulder length caramel hair that when perfectly around her heart shaped face. She also had pale skin and golden eyes; _yep she's a Cullen_ I thought to myself.

"Hello I'm Esme Cullen I live down the dirt pathway to my house." she informed me

"Hi, um why are you here?" I asked

"Your ask me to stop by and make sure you guys are alright and get good meals." she said

"Well come on in." I smiled I moved aside so she could come in. I closed the door behind her and asked another question

"What are you going to do while were in school?" I asked

"Take care of the house and watch it dear." She smiled I nodded and ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time. I knocked on Aurora door first she was much better taking things in than Harmony she was too quick tempered. Aurora opened the door she was already dresses too. She was leaning on the door frame

"What can I do for you?" she asked

"We have a problem. So could I please come in we have an hour before usually get ready." I said she opened the door wider and stepped aside. I walked into her light blue room; she had her white curtains draped down from her ceiling to floor window. I sat down on her king sized bed; she sat down next to me,

"So what's up" she said adjusting and readjusting her red cropped jacket.

"Mom already left and left us in charged with Mrs. Cullen. She only here to cook us three meals and keep us in check. Also watched over the house while were gone to school." I explained

"Kay" she said shrugging her shoulders getting off her bed

"You're okay with this?" I asked

"As long as there's no harm. I'm perfectly cool with it." She said slipping on her red heel that matched her black skinny jeans, red three drops earrings, and her red and white striped shirt. She had her hair down straight as a board, with red flashy lip gloss caked on her lips. I got off the bed and said one last thing before leaving her room.

"How is Harmony going to take this?" I asked she shrugged her shoulders once more and said

"I don't know I'm not the one who can tell the future. Also maybe she already had seen it." She said grabbing her sunglasses and her trilby hat. We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where an amazing smell was coming from. Esme was setting two plates down on the table for us; there were blueberry pancakes, bacon, and eggs. It smelt mouth watering I sat down at the table ready to dig in "Thank you" we said in unison

"No problem girls, um…. Where is your sister?" she asked

"Harmony still has time to get up. I'm sure she'll get up in a little if she smells food." Aurora explained smiling

"_Harmony get up before you miss the food"_ Aurora said mentally to our sleeping beauty. We heard click clack of high heels make their way into the kitchen. She appeared at the entrance of the kitchen, she wore a pink dress, cropped jacket, and some pink high heels with her hair up in a ponytail.

"Well you showed rather quickly." Esme said placing another plate of food on the table for Harmony. Harmony sat down on the other side of me, she didn't look happy but fake it for Esme sake.

"_You're not mad?" I asked in our thoughts _while I took a bite of pancakes

"_I had seen it." She replied_

"_Why didn't you tell anybody?" I said _

"_Because I wanted you guys to be wrong. Plus I like some of the Cullens." She explained _I took another bite of my food but a huge one; it went on like this until Harmony burst something out.

"Um….. Mrs. Cullen where have you lived before here?" Harmony asked

"We lived in Alaska." She said putting the pot she used in the dishwasher. I was finished with my food so I put mine and Aurora in the dishwasher also. We waited until Harmony put hers in the dishwasher and then we were off to school. This time we took the SSC Aero TT,**(The cars they have are on my profile)** it was Harmony turn to drive. She wiped out of the drive way and sped down the hill from the houses, we passed the Cullens in their brothers shiny Volvo. Harmony was doing over the speed limit and was dodging and severing on the high way. I grabbed something that could hold,

"Harmony slow down!!" I yelled I could feel my heart beat faster she didn't respond.

"Harmony please slows down" Aurora calm voice came from in the back.

"Don't have your panties in bunch, were almost there." She said speeding it up

"You drive like a bat out of Hell!" I screamed this time she slowed down when we entered the entrance to the Forks High parking lot. Some kids were already entering the school ground. We crawled out the car and headed for the building, a silver Volvo pasted us. We were near the building when I saw Harmony grabbed Aurora's arm. I turned on my heels and grabbed Harmony's other hand, and dragged her to the entranced of the forest. We laid her against an oak tree, her eyes changed from green to a bright misty blue. Every time she had a vision it would block our minds from seeing it, kinda like a shield. Her eye color changed back to its normal color green.

"What did you see?" Aurora asked

"I saw that Alice and Rosalie are coming over along with the rest of them"

"That's wonderful." I said folding my arms

"When will it happen?" I asked

"After school." She said getting up

"I hope not" I said walking back, Harmony and I walked to our first class French. We reached the classroom before the bell rang

We took our seat and the lesson started, we took our notes and talk among ourselves. Fifteen minutes left of the class and Mike Newton came up to our desk.

"Hey Mikey" Harmony greeted

"Hey" he greeted back

"So what do you want?" I asked

"Well I and my other friends are going to have a party at first beach this weekend. Would you guys like to come?" he asked we looked at each other **(Italics is** **Harmony's thoughts and Bold and Italics is Melaney's thoughts.)**

"_Let's do it"_

"_**Why not" **_

"Why not" I said

"Sweet meet us at Newton's Sports Good." He said walking back to his desk. By then the bell rang. All the other classes went by in a blur, when the bell rang for lunch the Cullens past us and the blonde snob had to push Harmony and walked on by.

"This is pissing me off, it's war." She said

"Leave it be Harmony." Aurora said sending calm waves we walked to our table which was closer to the outside door. We grabbed a tray of what looked like food and sat down. I picked at it to see if it was edible, I pushed it aside. I didn't like the fact that Rosalie pushed my sister, maybe it was time for payback.

"What are you thinking about?" Harmony asked

"I don't think it was right for Rosalie to push you." I said

"I know what we should do. But I'll talk to you about later" Harmony said plucking something harry from the tray was really disgusted now,

"I think I'll eat after school." I said throwing my food away. The bell rang so I dreaded going to biology but at least I had Aurora. Like something bad could happen. Harmony spilt for English we slowly walked to biology or hell. I sat down in my usual seat, this time Edward was there. I looked at him, he started back.

"I'm really sorry for my behaving yesterday." He said

"No problem I'm sure everybody have their bad days." I said

"I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Melaney Lockhart." He said

"I've heard a lot about you and your family." He just laughs

"What a weir greeting."

"Why thank you." I gave him one of my best smiles the bell rang for class to start.

The class was very boring just things we already learned back home. Finally the rang.

"Finally" I said I heard chuckled

"Do you not like biology?" he asked

'I do it's just was boring today." I answered gathering my books

"Where do you go after this?" he asked

"Gym" I said walking out of the class room and was besides me in minutes

"May I walk you there?" He asked

"Sure" I shrugged

_Today is going to be a long day_ I thought.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for the second chapter but i had writer's block. Anyway i don't want to push things fast with Melaney and Edward**. **Please review on your way out, feel free to suggest anything.**

_purplerainrose_


End file.
